Thomas
Thomas is a supporting character in the film Pocahontas. Info Thomas serves as John Smith's best friend and sidekick in the film. Thomas appears to be a fairly young man, as he is show saying good-bye to his parents and little sister before boarding the ship. He also appears to be very inexperienced. For most of the film, he is fairly incompetent, being a poor sailor, soldier, and shooter. But by the end of the film, he is able to take a leadership role amongst the settlers. 'Story' At the beginning of the film, Thomas is one of the settlers going to the New World as part of the Virginia Company. We first see him say goodbye to his family as he boards the ship. He meets Ben and Lon, and later is amazed to learn that the legendary John Smith is going to be the captain. Thomas remarks that he has heard some amazing stories about the man. During the voyage, a storm strikes. Thomas is attempted to help secure the ship's cannons, but falls overboard in the process. Thankfully, he is rescued in a daring move by Smith. Thomas later confides to John his plan to make his fortune in the New World. At the New World, Thomas is assigned by Governor Ratcliffe to help dig for gold. During the process, the settlers spot a small group of Indians. Assuming they are there to attack, Ratcliffe orders a defense. Thomas grabs a gun, but trips over a log, resulting in him nearly shooting an enraged Ratcliffe. After the battle, Ratcliffe singles out Thomas, and orders him to learn to shoot properly. Later, Thomas nearly shoots at a returning Smith. When Thomas remarks that he could have killed John, John notes that his horrible aim, in which he shoots with one eye open, makes that doubtful. John advises Thomas to keep both eyes open when he shoots. Brief tension arises between John and Thomas when John claims to have made friends with an Indian woman, Pocahontas, and suggests that they find a diplomatic solution instead of fighting the Indians. That same night, Thomas spots John sneaking out of camp. Thomas is ordered to follow John, and to shoot any Indians he comes upon. Ratcliffe leaves Thomas with a warning to not disappoint him, citing his earlier failures as a sailor and soldier. Thomas follows John, and finds him kissing Pocahontas in Grandmother Willow's glade. He watches as John is suddenly attacked by another Indian, Kocoum. Believing his friend to be in danger, Thomas intervenes and kills Kocoum himself. As other warriors arrive, John orders Thomas to leave, choosing to take the blame in the hopes that Thomas will alert the other settlers. At camp, Thomas informs the settlers of John's capture, and begins rallying the settlers to attempt a rescue mission. Ratcliffe takes advantage of the situation, and incites the settlers to kill all the savages and save Smith. Secretly, the greedy governor wants the gold he believes the Indians to be hiding. Though most of the settlers are quite happy to comply, Thomas is shown looking somewhat discouraged, having seen John and Pocahontas kissing, a sign that a diplomatic solution may very well be possible. At the battle, Thomas watches as John's execution is prevented by Pocahontas. Ratcliffe orders the settlers to fire, but Thomas refuses, citing that John has been let go and that the Indians have no intention of fighting them. Ratcliffe, still hungry for gold, takes matters into his own hands and attempts to shoot Powhatan, but hits John, leading the settlers to believe that he had done it intentionally. Thomas takes control, and taking Ratcliffe's gun, he orders the governor to be chained and gagged, and runs to John's aid. Later, Thomas oversees the preparations to return both John and Ratcliffe back to England. When Pocahontas arrives, he personally tells her that John must return to England for medical treatment, or he will die, to which Pocahontas responds by putting a hand on his shoulder, indicating that she has forgiven him for killing Kocoum. After Pocahontas talks with John, Thomas sees John off, choosing to stay at Jamestown. On Sora's Team Thomas is mentioned by Pocahontas when she has info about her friends of what they know. And he shows in her flashbacks of her memories. Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Males Category:Handsome heroes Category:Sons Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Snipers